


Grace

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-23
Updated: 2006-02-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: Because it's worth it in the end.





	Grace

Rodney's back hits the wall of the puddlejumper as he pulls at Sheppard's t-shirt. "Yes, yes, now," he chants, finally freeing the material enough to slide his fingers underneath.

His fingers run over the hair on John's stomach, surprised at how soft it is, before he's opening Sheppard's BDUs. Rodney's hand slips inside, feeling hard, hot flesh.

"Colonel," Rodney murmurs, not thinking about why calling Sheppard 'Colonel', even when the other man's dick in his fingers, turns him on more than he would have thought possible.

"Jesus, Rodney," Sheppard moans, leaning forward to capture Rodney's lips with his own.

Sheppard's fingers are at his own BDUs now, pulling and releasing and wrapping around his cock.

"Yes," Rodney hisses at the touch, hard and steady and callused.

Sheppard moves forward, closer, pressing their cocks together and wrapping his fingers around them both.

It's too hot and too much and pre-come is slicking Sheppard's fingers as he jerks them both.

"Come on, Rodney," Sheppard encourages, voice breaking slightly, as Rodney's head drops back, banging off the wall with a dull thud.

"Yes..." Because he needs this. He's needed this since they came back from that damn planet, needed something to bleed away the energy, the restlessness.

Sheppard leans in, mouth back on Rodney's as he bites down, sharp pain stabbing through Rodney's lower lip and taste of metal hitting his tongue as his body pulses and he's coming, long and hot over Sheppard's fingers.

Sheppard's sucking on Rodney's lip when he stiffens, come shooting out to mix with Rodney's as it's spread over their still half-hard cocks.

A final swipe of Sheppard's tongue across Rodney's lip and then the Colonel is moving back, hands tucking his softening cock back into his BDUs before they're reaching out to do the same for Rodney.

"Thanks." Because even though his come is staining Sheppard's fingers, Rodney's still surprised by the inherent tenderness in the action.

"I need to go and debrief Elizabeth," Sheppard says, already moving to the front of the jumper to release the door. "Where will you be?"

It takes a minute for the question to penetrate. "In the lab," Rodney replies. In the lab, washing the blood from his fingers.

"Rodney," Sheppard looks at him, eyes steady and careful, "it was worth it."

Rodney looks at him, thinking of blood and pain and the ZPM he has wrapped carefully in his pack. "Yeah," he answers, "it was."


End file.
